


I wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Moaning, My dorks being horny dorks, Roommates, Teasing, Voyeurism, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Ok, the audio was good. It was so fucking good and now she was all wet, and horny, and wanted to get dicked down. Congratulations, Marinette, you just fucked yourself more.She sat up on the couch, frowning. She wasn’t in the mood to move, besides, her legs wouldn’t answer her since the audio did things to all of her body.Marinette looked at Adrien, who slept like he was dead to the world, and licked her lips.As long as she was quiet… he wouldn’t know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 50
Kudos: 455





	I wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!  
> This was in my wips for so long and last night I said: fuck it, I'm going to finish that damn thing.  
> I would like to thank the girls from the Kinky Chat server for throwing ideas, helping me with naughty words at English and for saving my ass, you're amazing <3  
> Also, I would like to say how much Quantum is incredible and helped me with this, editing and helping me put in words at my crazy thoughts. Girl, you're my lifesaver <3

_'Cause we are more than friends_

_I will follow you until the end_

The reveal was… something.

They screamed, they cried, they hugged each other and they promised to be there for the other all the time. They would beat Papillon’s ass together.

But when they said together, Marinette expected in a… romantic way. After all, she was still crazy in love with Adrien and he was always saying how much he loved Ladybug as Chat.

And that was not happening… at all. They were partners, yes. Best friends? Oh, yes. Roommates to make their lives easier? Yep. Was she grateful for having him in her life? So fucking much.

She was angry that the idiot didn’t realize how much she wanted to kiss him, how much she wanted to say that she loved him and fuck him. Did she want to do all of those things? Also yes.

She was going to die a virgin.

She was a young, and sexy, and beautiful woman who wanted to have sex. She loved her toys and she would be freaking out if it wasn’t for them, because Adrien really thought that it was okay to walk around the house wearing nothing but his underwear during their lazy weekends - and Marinette’s clit was really happy with that image.

But her toys weren’t Adrien’s dick, unfortunately. And she knew how Adrien’s dick looked because she saw it by accident (always, _always_ , knock on the door before you enter your roommate's room) enough to fill her dreams and fantasies for weeks.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an independent, sexy, beautiful, incredible, talented and horny woman that just wanted to be fucked by her crush - was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was, because she wasn’t even close to getting dicked down.

Okay, she was just 23, it wasn’t like she would be alone for the rest of her life, and maybe one day she would get really drunk, and spill the beans, and tell Adrien how much she loved him.

Until then, well, she had to be content with her toys and her imagination (which were great).

And that was what she was going to do now. She had the most horrible day at work because, of course, she had to escape to fight an akuma and her boss screamed at her. She would lose her job if she didn’t find a good way to escape without getting caught.

And then traffic was hell, it started raining and she forgot her umbrella, and she couldn’t get a taxi, and everything was chaotic. When she got home, she was wet (not in a good way), angry, tired, hungry and stressed as hell.

Adrien was making dinner, and he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“Go take a shower. I’m almost finished making dinner.”

“Bless you, _Chaton_.” She kissed his cheek and went to take a shower.

She took a long and really relaxing shower. She had wanted to fill the bathtub and use her favorite bath bombs, put on some music, maybe drink a glass of wine and just relax, but she was so hungry and Adrien’s cooking was _perfect_. So she settled for a shower.

She put on a hoodie and her pj shorts and went to the kitchen. While helping Adrien finish dinner, she asked him about his day.

“It was good, the photoshoot ended sooner than expected and I could visit your parents. They asked us to go to dinner with them tomorrow. Oh, and your dad sent us a red velvet cake.”

“ _Yess_!” she said excitedly and Adrien laughed. “Let’s see if someone lets me have a piece before they eat it all.”

“Hey!” he gasped, and she laughed louder. “You’re selfish, _buginette_.”

“ _Me_?” she went to his side and poked him in the ribs. “You can’t even lie. You ate all the cake last time and started to whine around with a stomach ache.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, his expression ready to tease her, but he stopped.

“Hey,” he caressed her face. “You look stressed. Is everything okay?”

“I hate my boss.” she mumbled, and he laughed.

“Yes, Giovanni has been a complicated designer since forever. My dad said that they used to fight a lot.”

“Urgh, I can’t wait until I do something so fucking amazing that it will take me away from Giovanni’s team. I want to work with your dad!”

“Soon, my lady. I know how incredible you are. I could send a recommendation to my father-”

“No.”

He sighed because they already had that discussion a million times and instead of arguing, he just kissed her forehead this time.

“Okay, dinner is ready. Let’s eat!”

* * *

With her belly full, her teeth brushed and comfy in her pjs, she threw herself on the couch with Adrien. They played a little bit of a video game before bed and since he had woken up really early, he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

She stayed up a little more, talking with Alya on her phone until late. When Adrien didn’t move, she went to her room to grab some blankets for them. She put one on Adrien, smiling when he just grunted and nuzzled against the blanket, and went to the other couch.

She wasn’t really sleepy, so she grabbed her earbuds, ready to listen to some calm music to sleep.

The thing was that it didn’t work. She shifted on it, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but her mind was so stressed that she couldn’t sleep. Yes, she could go to her room and lay on her bed to rest, but she wasn't in the mood to be alone and her partner sleeping on the other sofa was helping her.

She watched _YouTube_ videos, scrolled through _Instagram_ and when it was 3 am and she wasn’t asleep yet, she opened her _Tumblr_.

The first post that was shown to her was the audio porn _Tumblr_ she followed.

_Male moans - solo masturbatition session_

Oh god.

She hesitated for half of a second, her thumb hovering over the play button. Should she-?

Marinette knew that masturbation did wonderful things to her body and helped her relax and right now she needed that to sleep. But…

Adrien was sleeping next to her. 

She could move to her room and fuck herself until she passed out and sleep like a baby and let her partner sleep on the couch, right?

She sighed and moved on from the post.

After scrolling down her dashboard until she got bored, she clicked the button to hit the top of it and sighed, putting her phone on her belly and looked up at the ceiling. She really needed to sleep.

She rolled over and her phone hit the couch, causing the screen to illuminate with the audio porn _Tumblr_ page. She grabbed it and the audio she saw earlier was there, again, teasing her.

If she listened to the porn, she could sleep.

Yes, but she couldn’t masturbate with Adrien next to her!

Besides, the audio could be lame and the trouble of moving to her bed would be for nothing.

Okay, she would try the audio first, then she would decide what to do. She took a deep breath, checked if her earbuds were well plugged in and pressed the play button, putting the phone on her belly.

The audio started slow. She could hear the sound of his hand moving around his cock, slowly, and she thought about him teasing himself, caressing the tip with his thumb, taking his time to get himself hard.

His breaths came out in slow pants, as the sound of him running his hand along his hardened length echoed in the background. Marinette bit her bottom lip as the first moan escaped from his lips; while, the wet sounds of his hand moving along his hardened length continued to fill in the silence. His breaths came out in trembling pants as he worked himself with his hand. He softly panted as he continued to tease himself, while his muscles trembled. Marinette softly moaned in time with him, as his moans and the wet sound of his hand on his cock grew louder.

She imagined that he was raising his hips to fuck his hand hard. His voice came out as a soft moan and words began to escape from his lips. They started out soft with quiet, ‘ _Oh yeahs._ ’, causing her to gasp and softly moan at the loving tone in his voice. She wanted to be beneath him, or on top of him, making him do what he was doing. Making him say the words he was saying. His moans echoed more in her ears until he whispered, ‘ _Almost. Oh God. Ah… yeah._ ’ Marinette bit her bottom lip as he sped up his hand and softly moaned, ‘ _I’m cumming._ ’, as if he was speaking into her ear and was in her room with her.

She could almost imagine him in her bed, by her side, kissing her and making her feel like she was the most amazing girl in the whole world. His hand sped up and his moans grew louder as she thought about his hips rising up to meet his hand, once again, as warm cum spilled across his abs. How she wanted to see it in person and wished there was a video to go along with the audio.

Before the audio could end, she grabbed her phone and stopped it. She looked at the post, liking it to save it, and bit her bottom lip.

Ok, the audio was good. It was _so fucking good_ and now she was all wet, and horny, and wanted to get dicked down. Congratulations, Marinette, you just fucked yourself more.

She sat up on the couch, frowning. She wasn’t in the mood to move, besides, her legs wouldn’t answer her since the audio did things to all of her body.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who slept like he was dead to the world, and licked her lips.

As long as she was quiet… he wouldn’t know.

“Hey, Adrien,” she called him but like she expected, he was so tired from his day that he didn’t move or react to her calling. She stayed quiet and looked at him for a few more minutes until she made her decision.

 _“Fuck it_ ,” she said, and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket up to her neck.

She took her shorts off under the blanket and raised her shirt to free her breasts. If she was already horny and wet, the fact that she would touch herself with Adrien in the same room as her made everything worse. Or maybe better? She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She only knew that she _needed_ him, desperately.

After all, she wanted him to be the one fucking her, but since they both were just friends, she had to enjoy her fingers.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the audio. She could dig more and try to find another one to listen to or-

Who was she trying to fool? Herself? She would be fucking herself to that audio for weeks because the fucking man in that audio made her all wet. Gently, she restarted the audio, putting her phone on her side, and closed her eyes.

This time, she followed him. When he started teasing himself, she did the same.

Her fingers caressed her entrance slowly, not surprised to notice how wet she was. With her free hand, she grabbed her boob, passing her thumb over her nipple to tease herself more.

In her ears, his first moan made her bite her bottom lip hard while she put two fingers inside of herself. She wanted him to be by her side, his fingers inside her, his moan in her ears. She wanted his hand wandering and not hers. She wanted to be with him and see him fucking himself.

When he started with the words, she whimpered, putting another finger inside herself and increasing the speed, trying to match his hand fucking in her ears. She planted her feet on the couch and raised her hips, fucking herself hard with her fingers, holding her sounds in because Adrien was sleeping next to her and-

 _Shit_ , Adrien. Suddenly, the man moaning in her ears sounded like Adrien. He was the one cursing, and moaning, and grunting while fucking himself. He was the one whimpering and increasing the speed of his hand. He was the one that was making her sweaty and wet.

With the palm of her hand, she started to rub her clit hard. She just needed to cum _fast_ before Adrien woke up and found her in that position. Because, after all, how would she explain to him why she chose to masturbate on the couch when she could go to her room, when she didn’t know the answer?

She looked at the silhouette, that was her partner, on the couch at the same time the man in the audio hit his orgasm and she followed him, biting her free hand to not scream. She closed her eyes and closed her legs against her hand, making everything more intense. Her legs were trembling, and her body was melting, and she was just enjoying the afterglow, trying to get her breath to be normal again when shit went to hell.

The man in the audio moaned ‘ _my lady’_ and she moaned ‘ _mon chaton’_ without realizing what she was saying. And then he moaned ‘ _my lady_ ’ again.

But that time, his voice was clearer and she managed to identify who it belonged to.

To the man that was sleeping on the other couch. The voice in the audio, that made her crazy and horny enough to the point of fucking herself in front of her partner was her _fucking partner_!

Marinette took out the earbuds and tried to get up from the couch, but she was all wrapped up in her blanket and she hit the floor, groaning in pain as her butt took all of the impact.

“Marinette?” Adrien called her, his voice hoarse with sleep. “What was that noise?”

“N-NOTHING!” she shrieked. “I fell off the couch, that’s all.”

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Yes!” she got up, all wrapped up in her blanket so he couldn’t see how naked she was. “I’m okay, it was nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Go back to sleep.”

“Marinet-”

“I’m okay, promise!” She was so flustered that she was almost melting. “Let’s just… sleep, okay?”

“Okay then…” He sounded unsure. “Hey, Marinette?”

“Yes?”

“Why are we on the sofas and not in our beds?”

“I really don’t know.”

He chuckled and got up.

“Come on, I’ll help you to get to your bed. Or I can carry you.”

“NO!” she said and hid her body under her blanket. “I’m comfy here.”

“Are you sure? Every time you sleep on the couch, you complain the next day.”

How do you explain to your partner that you’re naked under the blanket because you were masturbating to his voice _right_ in front of him?

“I’m sure. Good night, Adrien.”

“Night, my lady.” he grabbed his pillow and approached her.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no-_

And kissed her forehead.

_Oh, thank God._

“You’re a little sweaty, don’t you want to sleep with a sheet instead of a heavy blanket?” he asked.

“I’m good!” she yelled and Adrien frowned.

“Marinette, are you really okay? You’re acting a little weird.”

“I am. I’m just, you know, tired.”

“Okay. Oh, your phone is on the floor.” He bent down to pick up the object.

As if the universe was testing her, she panicked and tried to take the phone from his hand before he could see what was on her screen, forgetting that she was naked and wrapped in her blankets.

Adrien fell to the ground with a semi-naked, blushing, and wanting to be dead Marinette. He looked at her face, his eyes widened and she reached for her phone, but he put his hand above his head.

“I’m going to ask something and please be honest,” he begged.

“Okay.”

“Are you on top of me... _naked_?”

“Maybe?”

He ran his hand along the back of her thigh and threw his head back, closing his eyes and mumbling something that she couldn’t understand.

“Do you, hm, want me to get up?” she asked, softly.

“Y-Yeah.”

She got off of him, sat down on her legs and watched Adrien sigh, still on the floor. Her gaze dropped down and she covered her mouth with a gasp, as her cheeks became warm with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Adrien.”

“For?”

She brought her hands down to her lap as she let the words that she never wanted to say fall from her lips, “For falling down on you and for, hm, your pants.”

“What about my pants?” He sat down and looked at his sweatpants, which had a tiny wet spot on them since his leg had gone to the middle of her legs because of the fall. “Oh, that’s okay.”

“I want to die!” she whimpered and he chuckled, hugging her and kissing her hair.

“Don’t worry about it, my lady, we all have needs.” and since the universe was really fucking her up - and not in a good way - he handled her the phone and the screen lit up, illuminating them and showing the audio porn page.

She blushed and heard Adrien gasp.

“Oh, so that’s what,” he cleared his throat, “that’s what you were listening to to get so horny that you couldn’t go to your room.”

“Y-yeah.” She picked up her phone and locked it. “I’m sorry again, I-”

“That’s ok. Look, why don't I go to my room first so you can get dressed and go to your room?”

“That would be perfect, actually.”

“Great. Hm, good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien.”

He grabbed his pillow and got up. She heard his footsteps and then suddenly they stopped.

“You know?” he said.

“Y-yes?” She got up and went to the couch.

“Do you- look, we don’t need to be weird with one another, we live together and we have seen the other naked a few times by accident.”

“I agree.”

“So, I will tell you something and after that we pretend that nothing happened, ok?”

“Ok. I want to tell you something too.”

“Ok. So, hm, your boobs are amazing. You?”

“It’s you in the audio I was listening to, right? It was _so_ fucking good and I lost my mind.” she said and she was received with silence.

His expression was blank for a moment and she watched how his adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. He set his jaw for a moment as if he was thinking of whether he should say what was on his mind or not. But he chose to say, ‘fuck it’.

“Did you touch yourself because the audio made you so horny that you couldn’t wait?”

“Maybe…?”

He choked.

“I- you know what? Nevermind!” She grabbed her phone, and her blanket, and ran to her room.

“Marinette-”

“Good night!” she quickly entered her room.

“-your panties.”

“Leave them, I’ll get them tomorrow!” She slammed the door, leaning her back against it and sliding to the floor.

_What the fuck had just happened?!_

She had touched herself in front of her sleeping partner, got caught, made everything worse, and just exposed her desires to him somehow…?

At least he said her boobs were amazing.

“Urgh!” She jumped on her bed and started to stomp her feet, screaming into her cat pillow. “Why, why, _why_? Can I just disappear?”

Her answer was clear: nope.

* * *

The weekend was hell. A living hell.

Marinette knew that Adrien was a vocal person. They lived together for years, for the love of God! He lived all his life inside a house where he couldn’t make noises so when they started living together, Marinette told him that he could be loud - as long as she wasn’t sleeping.

She was used to his groans, whispers, yells, mumbles, and moans. When he would work at the kitchen table and he had to stretch, he always would let a little groan of relief out. When they would play games and get to a hard part, he would always moan when they lost or whimper when he was focused.

She was used to his sounds - but not after that audio that she was 99,99% sure was him.

The day started with a very silent and embarrassing breakfast, where neither of them said anything about what had happened the night before. And the day had ended with an even more awkward dinner with her parents, where he moaned in bliss while, not only eating his favorite dish, but while he ate his favorite dessert as well. She had sat staring at him with her spoon between her lips unaware that she had been servicing it like it was his dick.

During the weekend, every single noise he did made her tense up and whimper inside. He was working on the laptop and needed to stretch? A moan. Like when he had been sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop. How he had raised his hands above his head, brought them behind his neck, and arched his back with a groan. Her gaze had run down to the hem of his soft tee, taking in how it had rode up to show off his toned lower stomach and one of the deep ‘V’ lines that ran along his hips.

Or the time he had been playing online and had won a round? How he had been so deeply into the video game that he was hunched over with his thighs spread and his forearms rested on top of them. His eyebrows had been furrowed as he had bit his tongue to focus on what was happening on the screen. How he had flung back against the couch and punched the air with the controller in his hand, before he had brought his hands down to thrust up between them and yelled, “suck me!”, soon after.

Or the time he had gone to work out and came back all sweaty and moaning that he was needing a massage? How her gaze had fallen onto his flexing muscles as he had brought his arm across his chest to stretch it, before doing the same to the other one. How he had brought his fists up beside his head to flex his biceps, showcasing the toned lines that ran along them. How he had bent back to stretch his spine with a groan, as he brought his fists down to rub his achy lower back. How he had smiled at her on the couch and leaped over the back of it to lay his head on her lap to beg to be massaged by her ‘ _expert hands’_ , nearly killing her in the process.

She gave up on wearing panties and decided to just wear long skirts because really, he was ruining her panties! It was like the little bitch knew what was happening between her legs every time he made a sound!

It was like the little shit knew what he was doing.

Marinette was never as happy as when Monday came and with it a work day. A full day being a responsible adult, without listening to her partner and thinking about fucking him senseless. A full day with worrying about measurements, fabrics, deadlines and bratty models.

A full day without listening to Adrien moan, groan, whimper, asking to be sucked, or fucked-

She had left the house telling him that she would come back home late because she would probably stay with her co-workers working on the new collection. And that he could cook whatever he wanted for dinner and could leave her plate in the fridge.

She saw that he was a little sad that she couldn’t have dinner with him, but he promised her a plate before she had left for work. All day, she had worked and they had exchanged a few texts, none of them about that night. What had transpired that one night was dead for both of them - it was like he hadn’t said her boobs were amazing and like she had never touched herself to his voice.

She never had gotten the confirmation that it was his voice, since the _Tumblr_ owner said that the man in the audio wanted to remain anonymous, but deep down inside, her core knew that the voice that moaned “my lady” was his.

The day flew by and then her boss let her go home early.

And Marinette was really, really glad that she could leave work early because her body was begging for a long shower, a good meal and her bed. She was tired because she didn’t sleep well due to her hormones being stupid.

By some miracle, when she had shown her boss her sketches, he had approved them, and she was free to go home. She stayed on the designers’ floor for twenty minutes, pretending that she was cleaning something, waiting for her boss to start screaming at her and say that she should stay and work, but he didn’t.

She was really free.

She had warned Adrien that she would be home late and he didn’t need to wait for her to eat. On the way home, she thought about what she could eat and if Adrien would be too busy to help her, because she wanted to move forward with some men’s clothes she had been sewing.

She got home and took off her jacket, hanging it up.

“I’m home!” she yelled but didn’t get any answer. “Huh, he must be gaming.”

She went into the kitchen and almost cried from happiness when she saw her dinner was still warm. Once she ate and was full, she decided that she could take a good shower and maybe watch something on TV. Or join Adrien in his gaming.

She was passing his door when she heard _the moan_.

Her body froze in place and everything inside of her flipped. He was moaning, _again_ , but this time it was not his excited, happy, tired or sleepy moan. No, no, no. She knew this moan, she had heard this moan more times than she should have, the same moan from the audio porn she found last night.

He wasn’t gaming at all - unless his joystick was his dick.

She should leave. She totally should, it wasn’t right to hear your partner masturbating, she already had done that and it was delicious and made her orgasm like she never had before, yes, but it was _wrong_.

So, yes. She would do the right thing, she would go to her room, lock herself inside and pretend that her hot ,and delicious, and amazing and sexy as hell partner was not touching himself and moaning in that delicious way that was currently ruining her panties.

“My lady,” he moaned and a shiver ran down her spine, as she had to lean against a wall to not fall; since, her legs thought it would be an _incredibly_ good idea to not work now.

Or maybe she shouldn’t do the right thing.

Maybe she should throw caution to the wind. If he was touching himself thinking about her, it was because he thought of her in _that_ way, right? He must think about her sucking him, riding him, fucking him good.

It would ruin their friendship…

 _Fuck it_ , she said and for the second time in a week, Marinette did something really stupid because her horny brain told her that it was a good idea.

She put her hand on the doorknob and thought again if she should do it. Their friendship was important to Paris since they were partners, but should she really do it? Risk it all just because she was horny and wanted to fuck Adrien Agreste?

Adrien Agreste, who was the love of her life, who was her partner, her _Chaton_ , her fantasy. The man that she wanted. His heart and his body. She needed him, she wanted him, she was crazy about him.

She wanted to ruin the friendship. She wanted to leave the friendzone and be his lover. To fuck him, make love to him. She just needed his touch and his love and she would never get it if she didn’t take a risk.

So she opened his door.

Marinette’s gaze fell to his discarded boxers that were on the floor and slowly went up to his bed, where he was busy softly moaning. His knees were bent and his slender fingers were wrapped around his throbbing cock as he was thrusting his hips up into his hand. Her gaze slowly ran up between his thighs, watching as clear precum slowly slid down the tip and onto his hand. She took in how wet he was, how the tip was swollen and begging for her to suck it. She watched him slow his hips down, as he arched his back and tilted his head back to groan. Adrien brought his other hand up, clenching his fingers around a pair of very familiar panties. The ones that she had left behind the night previously. He moaned and brought them to his lips, biting the thin fabric between his teeth, as he raised his hips to fuck his hand harder and faster.

“Ah... Marinette…” Her name passed through his lips like a prayer, while he tugged on her panties and got lost in the sweet intoxicating scent as his saliva wet them once again. The scent grew stronger the longer he nibbled on the lacey material and suddenly it felt like she was on top of him, riding and fucking his cock until he couldn’t handle it anymore. His thoughts ran to what her soft moans would sound like. To what his name would sound like on her soft, plump, pink lips. How her fingertips would grab his pecs as she leaned over him with her kissable lips close to his. How her warm breath would feather his lips and make him whimper and beg for mercy. How her vanilla scented hair would permeate his senses, as she leaned over him. 

His moans grew louder as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. He buried his face into his pillow; while, he rolled his hips to fuck his hand, as if she was underneath his body, with her panties still stuffed in his mouth. He grunted with each thrust, as she watched the muscles in his ass flex with each hard and precise movement. The swollen tip of his cock grazed against his silk sheets and he let out a drawn out low moan at the delicious sensation. He turned onto his back and widened his legs, tugging her panties from his teeth to slowly run them down his neck. His breathing came out in pants as he ran the soft material over each pec, teasing each nipple with it. He ran it along his abs, trailing it down his body to where he throbbed for her. Where he needed her tight, wet, pussy to make his suffering end.

He slowly wrapped her soft panties around his hardened length and ran it up and down, thinking about how they had been over her soaking, wet, pussy the other night when she had been listening to his voice.

He opened his eyes and froze, ready to sit up and apologize for the hell of his life when she raised her hands, making him hold his dick without knowing what to do next. Marinette watched his hard cock flex in his hand almost as if it was begging to be stroked again. Like it was begging to be fucked, sucked, and rubbed. She licked her plump lips and Adrien’s gaze locked onto them. He watched her soft tongue run along her bottom lip, before she dragged her teeth along the wet surface. Her bottom lip bounced as she let it go from her teeth, causing him to want to know what it was like to have it between his own teeth. Tugging and sucking on her plump lip and making her- His heart sped up faster and precum spilled from the tip and rolled onto his finger, causing his cheeks to flush a deeper rose as he watched her.

“Don’t stop. Actually, do you mind if I…”

“If you?”

“If I stay?”

“N-No. Not at all.”

“Good.” She sat down on the corner of his bed and lowered one strap of her blouse, then the other, letting it fall and expose her breasts in the cute black lace bra she was wearing.

Adrien’s gaze went from her bluebell eyes, down her slender neck, and landed on her bra. He licked his lips and raked his teeth along his bottom lip as he stroked his thumb along the top of his swollen head, while he contemplated what he was going to do. Marinette slowly dropped her gaze to his hand and watched how he seemed to be unsure if it was okay for him to be staring.

“You can stare. I don’t mind.” She reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra, letting the straps slowly fall down her arms as she slowly trailed her hands up her taut stomach to cup her amazing breasts. She heard a whimper pass his lips as she peered down and to the side, letting her breasts go so that her bra could gently fall down her arms. Marinette dropped her bra off the side of his bed and got onto her knees.

Adrien watched her place her palms on the bed between her knees as she slowly spread them. His breath hitched as he watched her slowly run her fingers up her stomach to caress her breasts again, gently tugging on her peaked nipples as she locked her gaze on his and softly moaned.

“Shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath as he watched her play with her amazing breasts. He wanted to caress them, lick them, suck them, and kiss them. He wanted to put his hard dick between them and fuck them to high heaven.

His hand suddenly started to move again as he watched her with his head turned to face her. Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she watched her partner begin to raise his hips to fuck his hand again, but this time he was trying harder to make it obvious that it was her in his mind.

His lashes were lowered, his cheeks were warmer, his swollen lips were parted, and all she wanted to do was kiss them. She wanted to drink from them and make him lose his words. She wanted to touch him, ride him, suck him, and fuck him. Marinette slowly ran one of her hands down between her thighs and Adrien’s gaze followed it. He groaned as he watched her run her fingers over the seam of her pants and he suddenly wanted to see more of her. He _needed_ to see more of her. He hissed back a moan as he ran his hand up to do fast strokes around his swollen tip and suddenly slammed his hand down to the base to do slow teasing strokes.

“Do you want to see more?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him nod because words were not coming to him. She softly giggled and climbed off his bed.

Adrien softly ran his fingertips up along the bottom vein, tracing it to tease himself. He gently squeezed the tip, causing more precum to spill over his head and run down as he moaned.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and slowly ran her fingers along the hem of her blouse, slowly pulling it up to tease her sensitive nipples with the cold satin fabric. She softly moaned at the sensation as she pulled it over her head. Adrien’s gaze fell on her as she let the material fall from her fingertips. He slowly stroked his cock with his fingertips as he watched her skirt her fingers over her breasts and down her sides. A quivering moan passed through her lips as she watched him on his bed, trailing her hands to the button on her pants.

He wanted to use his teeth to undo it, wanted to kiss along her hips and nibble on them. Adrien groaned and sped up his hand again, before he slowed his strokes again. He was edging himself and slowly going mad as the pressure built up and then receded like a wave. His breaths came out in pants as he watched her slowly undo her pants, pulling the zipper down in a tantalizing way that took his breath away.

Her fingertips slid beneath the band of her pants, and she slowly pushed them past her hips and let them pool around her ankles. He whined as he saw her black lace panties had a neon green satin bow on the back, right above her rounded behind. The bottom curves of her ass were only accentuated by the cheeky cut of her panties and he was a dead man. If he didn’t want to fuck her before? He did now.

He watched her slowly run her fingers down her body to tease between her thighs. He groaned as he watched her other hand trail up to caress one of her breasts as she teased herself with the other and walked back towards him.

He made a sound of desperation as he felt the bed shift beneath him slightly. She got on her knees, hooked her fingers into the band of her panties and slowly pushed them down her hips to her knees. She slowly spread her thighs and his gaze ran down to what laid between them. She was dripping wet, her clit was swollen and begging to be licked, and her arousal was invading his senses. She giggled and crawled forward a bit to grab her panties from his hand. Adrien took his hand away to let her have them.

“You kept these, I see. You know… if you wanted newer ones? One’s that you ruined with your moans... You could have just asked. Because-” Marinette held the lacey material between her index finger and thumb, letting it graze along his forehead, down the line of his nose, and over his lips as he parted them and darted the tip of his tongue out to taste them with his eyes closed. She smirked as she ran them down his chin, along his neck, and between his pecs. She teased him with the soft fabric, watching his muscles flex as she traced his abs and brought them down to his flexing cock in his hand as he softly whimpered. She let the material slowly circle his swollen tip, putting more of the material on his cock, and pulling it away more to tease him again with it. “- you’ve ruined so, _so_ many of them with your sexy voice and body.”

Adrien groaned and whined as he slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he had been teasing her a lot longer than he had thought. She dropped the fabric from her fingertips and he gathered it around his cock again, beginning to thrust up into his fist again with it wrapped around his cock.

She sat back on her heels with a giggle and watched him put on a show for her. He was so hot, so sexy, and she got lost in his smoldering expression as he thought of her and only her.

She was hearing the moans from the audio in person - and if she had any doubt that he was the one in the audio, she got her answer now.

"You got me so wet that night. Made me fuck myself in front of you. I got so horny and so wet and all I wanted was for you to fuck me. Your voice was moaning in my ears and you were so near and I couldn't fuck you."

He whimpered, his hand moving faster and faster. He was so close and everything was so sensitive.

"It was you, right? Be honest with me… and you will win a reward."

"Yes, it was me, it was me!" He confessed, already begging for her reward. "I was fucking myself thinking of fucking you, my lady. I want you so much, _oh god_."

She shivered and crawled to his side, laying down so close to him but not touching him yet. Adrien whimpered again and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Did you imagine me riding you? My wet pussy in the place of your hand?"

"Y-yeah, _oh god_ , my lady, I'm so fucking close."

"Did you record the audio hoping that I would listen to it?"

He cursed and mumbled something.

"Answer me, _mon chaton_."

"I know you enjoy audio porn and I knew that Tumblr was your favorite so I- I-"

"You did an amazing job, my love. You got me all horny and wishing you were fucking me."

He grunted.

"You deserve a reward, right?"

" _Yeah_?" He spoke with desperation in his voice, licked his lips, and she bent over him, still not touching.

"Do you want my hand around your cock?"

"I do, _please_."

"Stop touching yourself then."

He obeyed in a second and he was all red, all frustrated, wishing that he could touch her and fuck her senseless.

She put her hand on his chest, making him shiver. Her hand was cold and soft against his hot skin, and he stared at her as she lowered her hand to wrap around his cock.

“I’ll take care of you now.” she whispered and kissed his cheek.

For a second, he thought he had died.


End file.
